Wo Ji De Wo Ai Guo (song)
Details *'Song title:' 我記得我愛過 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Wo3 Ji4 De2 Wo3 Ai4 Guo4 *'Song title (English):' I Remember I Have Loved *'Sung by:' Peter Ho *'Music and Lyrics:' Hitman Bang / Fang Wen Shan (方文山) *'Related drama:' Summer's Desire Lyrics 電臺有人點播 播我記得我愛過 後視鏡裡的我　沉默話不多 目送你下車 上樓 緊握的蕾絲漂泊 你的臉一閃而過 知道一些線索 在這個時刻　我忍住沒有問出口 我記得我愛過 要不回那些快樂 怕情緒失控著 怕我淚流成河 怕你所有些事勉強不得 我記得我愛過 也懂了 你感情上的轉折 淚濕透了紙鶴 愛斑白了顏色 而我的心被撕裂般拉扯 已經難以癒合 你說只是朋友 我配合的很難過 你眼神在閃躲 在這個時刻 還有什麼你 沒說 你低頭擦指甲油 數著櫻花有幾朵 畫面感很溫柔 我卻心算著 你幾次沉默 冰冷對我 我記得我愛過 要不回那些快樂 怕情緒失控著 怕我淚流成河 怕你所有些事勉強不得 我記得我恨過 也瘋了 開始自言自語著 淚濕透了紙鶴 愛斑白了顏色 而我的心被撕裂般拉扯 我記得我愛過 要不回那些快樂 怕情緒失控著 怕我淚流成河 怕你所有些事勉強不得 已經難以癒合 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) dian tai you ren dian bo bo wo ji de wo ai guo hou shi jing li de wo chen mo hua bu duo mu song ni xia che shang lou jin wo de lei xi piao bo ni de lian yi shan er guo zhi dao yi xie xian suo zai zhe ge shi ke wo ren zhu mei you wen chu gou wo ji de wo ai guo yao bu hui na xie kuai le pa qing xu shi kong zhe pa wo lei liu cheng he pa ni suo you xie shi mian qiang bu de wo ji de wo ai guo ye dong le ni gan qing shang de zhuan zhe lei shi tou le zhi he ai ban bo le yan se er wo de xin bei si lie ban la che yi jing nan yi yu he ni shuo zhi shi peng you wo pei he de hen nan guo ni yan shen zai shan duo zai zhe ge shi ke hai you shen me ni mei shuo ni di tou ca zhi jia you shu zhe ying hua you ji duo hua mian gan hen wen rou wo que xin shuan zhe ni ji ci chen mo bing leng dui wo wo ji de wo ai guo yao bu hui na xie kuai le pa qing xu shi kong zhe pa wo lei liu cheng he pa ni suo you xie shi mian qiang bu de wo ji de wo hen guo ye feng le kai she zi yan zi yu zhe lei shi tou le zhi he ai ban bo le yan se er wo de xin bei si lie ban la che wo ji de wo ai guo yao bu hui na xie kuai le pa qing xu shi kong zhe pa wo lei liu cheng he pa ni suo you xie shi mian qiang bu de yi jing nan yi yu he Translation Someone requested a song on the radio It played I Remember I Have Loved In the rear-view mirror, I didn't say much I watch you getting off the car, going up the floor I hold tight the stray lace Your face flashes before me I have some inklings At this moment, I hold back my questions I remember I have loved I can't get back those happiness Scare that my emotions would be out control Scare that I would cry a river Scare to force you to do things I remember I have loved and understood The turning point in your feelings Tears wet through the paper crane Love grays the colors And my heart feels as if it is being rip apart It can't be easily healed anymore You said you were only friends I went along with a heavy heart Your eyes are evading me At this moment What else have you not said You lower your head to put on some nail polish Counting the cherry flowers The picture fills with tenderness But I'm counting in my head The number of times you have given me the silent treatment I remember I have loved I can't get back those happiness Scare that my emotions would be out control Scare that I would cry a river Scare to force you to do things I remember I have hated and gone mad I started talking to myself Tears wet through the paper crane Love grays the colors And my heart felt as if it was being rip apart I remember I have loved I can't get back those happiness Scare that my emotions would be out control Scare that I would cry a river Scare to force you to do things It can't be easily healed anymore --Translated by WaterOB 18:10, 5 June 2010 (UTC) Category:TWOST